leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dave Rossi
| Place of birth = USA | Roles = Production Associate, Producer, ENT and TOS remastered performer, Exhibit and attraction staff | Characters = Civilian, Starfleet officer }} David "Dave" Frank Rossi is a producer who worked within the Star Trek franchise. In , Rossi moved to California, looking for a construction job. Attending a ''Star Trek'' convention in Los Angeles, Rossi met writers Trent Christopher Ganino and Eric Stillwell, who offered him a tour of the sets. After Rossi's construction job fell through, he contacted the pair, who got him a job as a tour guide at Paramount Pictures. When a production assistant's position opened up at , Rossi applied and was offered the job. After one season, Rossi was appointed as assistant to Merri Howard, a position he held for three years. He then went on to become assistant to Rick Berman. After the end of The Next Generation, Berman created the position of Supervisor of Star Trek Projects for Rossi, where he worked on attractions, product licensing, and helped oversee and . With the creation of , Rossi was promoted to Associate Producer on the series, and was responsible for second unit work in addition to his established duties. A few things that made it into the show were named for him: * Lt. ( ; ) * The planet Alpha Rossi ( ) * Crewman Rossi ( ) * D. Rossi (Star Trek: Enterprise) He also made an appearance as a civilian attending the Federation Founding Ceremony in the final episode of , , accompanied by his wife Lili Malkin who sat next to him and whom he married in 2005. His suit from this appearance was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay and was previously worn by background actor Redondo Philip in the episode . Also in the '90s he was married to production associate and later post-production coordinator and supervisor April Nocifora. Between 1996 and 1998 he served as consultant for the Marvel Comics series . In he was interviewed for the documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier in which he was seen using Memory Alpha to research a prop. Rossi received special thanks in the end credits of the Star Trek video games Star Trek: Invasion (2000), Star Trek: New Worlds (2000), and Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002) and in the Marvel comic Second Contact in 1996. Additionally, Rossi has served as a Producer on the film portion of the 2004 Borg Invasion 4D-ride at the Las Vegas Star Trek: The Experience attraction, though he has remained uncredited for it. (VOY Season 7 DVD-special feature, "The Making of Borg Invasion 4D") He was however, interviewed in the Voyager DVD special feature made for the occasion. More recently, Rossi worked with Denise and Michael Okuda as a visual effects producer on the [[TOS-R|remastered Original Series]], as well as developing a concept for a [[Star Trek: Final Frontier|new animated Trek series]] along with Doug Mirabello and José Muñoz. As part of the CBS Digital team he appeared as a Starfleet command officer, holding a communicator, on the new matte painting for the episode . In an interview in , Dave Rossi listed his favorite episodes: # # # # # # # # # # Other Star Trek interviews were printed in * (2003), "The Rise and Rise of David Rossi" by Ian Spelling * (2005), "Fantastic Tour" by Ian Spelling * (2005), "All Our Yesterdays" * (2005), "A Matter of Perspective" * (2006), "Falling in Love with Star Trek (reprise)" * (2006), "Boldly Bidding" * (2008), "Re-Masterpieces" by Larry Nemecek * (2008), "More Re-Masterpieces" Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) ;As Production Associate * ** Season 5 (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** Season 6 (uncredited, 26 episodes) ** – Production Associate (uncredited, Season 7) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (uncredited) ** – Production Associate (credited as Dave Rossi) ;As Associate Producer * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * de: Dave Rossi es: Dave Rossi Category:Production associates Category:Producers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers Category:TOS remastered performers Category:CBS Digital staff Category:Exhibit and attraction staff